En contra de su voluntad
by BaeShit
Summary: Midoriya Izuku había entrado en celo tres días antes de lo previsto, sin supresores y en medio de un entrenamiento al aire libre. Luego de ese imprevisto, alguien entrará a su habitación para "darle una mano". Omega!Deku, insinuaciones de KiriDeku y Bakushima.


Este es mi primer fanfic en este fandom, así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos a su autor, Kohei Horikoshi.

OMEGAVERSE.

 _Capítulo 1_

La mañana comenzaba en el internado de U.A., se podían escuchar sonar los despertadores de los estudiantes y varios bostezos de los mismos, mientras algunos se habían despertado antes para tomar una ducha, como Deku, otros seguían durmiendo plácidamente hasta que los primeros rayos de sol se azomaban.

Pero Deku además de ser puntual también tenía otras razones por las cuales debía de ser el primero en utilizar el baño, (o el último en las pocas ocasiones donde se quedó dormido por su alarma) y era por culpa de su segundo género. La gran mayoría de héroes eran betas y alfas, siendo Midoriya el único omega en la institución.

Así que, con su toalla en mano y sus productos de higiene personal en la otra, fue a ducharse a las 4.00 de la madrugada.

Llegada la hora de sus clases matutinas, el profesor Aizawa decidió que por ser verano sería una buena idea dar la clase teórica fuera del salón.

-¿Qué le pasa al profesor Aizawa?- Preguntó su amiga, Uraraka, extrañada de que ver a su profesor con ganas de… hacer algo.

-Ni idea, pero prefiero esto a estar encerrada con 32 grados en un salón lleno de hormonados, ribbit.- contestó la sudada ranita, haciendo reír al grupito de chicas y molestando un poco a los chicos. Bueno, a los chicos menos Deku.

-¡CÁLLATE, MALDITO ANFIBIO!

-Vamos, Bakugou, cálmate…- Intentó tranquilizar el pelirrojo, mientras detenía con sus brazos al rubio.

-Bueno, mocosos, cierren la boca que procederé a dar la clase, saquen apuntes o lo que sea, que no repetiré nada de lo que diga dos veces. -Sentenció Aikawa mientras se sentaba en el césped, donde había sombra.

Algunos de los estudiantes tomaban apuntes, mientras otros grababan la clase, a su vez que estaban las excepciones moradas que preferían concentrarse en el uniforme de verano de sus compañeras. Al finalizar la clase en el mediodía, el profesor comenzó a formar equipos de a tres donde deberían poner a prueba si lo que habían estado practicando por casi tres meses habría servido o no de algo. Cada situación era diferente, y ya habían parejas o tríos preestablecidos que deberían quedar sin modificar, por lo que los dos tríos principales (Grupo de Uraraka vs grupo de Todoroki) serían los únicos que se atacarían entre sí, mientras los demás se atacarían o bien mutuamente en pareja, o bien en solitario.

Los equipos estaban alejados del otro unos veinte metros, lo cual era bastante práctico pues así podían moverse con mayor libertad, todo esto gracias a que el patio de la institución era realmente gigante.

Los equipos quedaron así; Uraraka junto a Tsuyu y Momo; Midoriya con Bakugou y Kirishima; Denki junto a Sero y Mina; Todoroki con Jiro y Aoyama; Iida, Masahiro, Koji; Mineta, Tooru y Sato; Mezo y Tokoyami (en el que se incluye a Dark Shadow porque él también quería bailar).

Se suponía que cada grupo debía de atacarse entre ellos mismos, utilizando un baile que venían practicando desde la primavera, ya que al bailar estarían sincronizados y podrían entender los movimientos del otro sin resultar heridos por sus quirks. El baile comenzó e Izuku junto a Kirishima se tomaron de las manos mientras trataban de esquivar al rubio, quien furioso por la rapidez de ambos comenzaba a mover sus brazos y piernas cada vez más rápido, haciéndolo parecer como si bailase hiphop.

Por otro lado, tanto el pelirrojo como el chico de las pecas se movían de manera suave, imitando los típicos pasos de rock, esquivando las patadas y puñetazos del rubio. En el caso de su baile, uno debía de hacer el papel del hombre mientras el otro imitaba a la mujer, quien en varias ocasiones sería agarrada de la cintura para patear con el impulso de su compañero al atacante. En este caso, Deku haría el papel de mujer debido a que su peso era muchísimo menor comparado al de su compañero alfa, por lo que podrían desempeñarse mejor a la hora de la verdad.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Bakugou pudo ver como el bastardo mitadmitad junto Jiro y Aoyama bailaban Jingle Bell Rock, los tres juntos, mientras eran atacados por el grupo de Gordaraka que desempeñaban su ataque como bailarinas de ballet.

Todo iba moderadamente bien, hasta que el de dientes afilados comenzó a oler el dulce aroma de su compañero, el cual era más fuerte de lo normal en estos últimos días que habían trabajado juntos. Creyendo que es culpa del sudor y de estar constantemente girando, siguió con el baile.

Deku estaba dando lo mejor de sí en las practicas, si bien se notó un poco más acalorado de lo normal, asumió que sería por el clima… y no porque su celo se había adelantado tres días.

Por otro lado, Aizawa vio como poco a poco los grupos comenzaban a reducirse, pues el ganador sería aquel que lograra dar un golpe de palma al otro. El primer grupo en perder fue el de Mineta, quien se distrajo con el twerk de una de las chicas. El segundo fue el grupo de Tokoyami, pues con el calor no se pudo sincronizar con su sombra y terminó enredándose con sus propios pies al bailar tap.

De a poco los únicos que seguían en pie era el grupo de Midoriya, quienes luchaban para que el rubio no los alcanzara. Todos miraban maravillados los pasos de baile entre Kirishima y Deku, ellos sí que supieron complementarse a pesar de ser tan diferentes, por lo que estaban recibiendo muchos chiflidos y halagos propios de un camionero por parte de sus compañeros, que estaban sentados haciendo una especie de U junto a su profesor. Por otra parte, la clase B veía desde la ventana del tercer piso el espectáculo, algunos celosos de estar dentro de clase y otros maravillados observando la pintoresca lucha entre los tres chicos.

El pelirrojo alzó de la cintura al menor, quien le dio una patada en toda la cara al de ojos de rubí. De verdad que era divertido verlos moverse al compás de una música imaginaria que parecía sonar en su cabeza, y cuando el dúo dinámico estuvo a punto de ganar, Bakugou lanzó una patada al único pie en el piso de Kirishima, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó arriba de Midoriya.

Seguían agarrados de la mano, y Bakugou no les había dado con la palma, así que se suponía que aún seguían en el juego. Pero no pudo levantarse cuandó lo sintió… Deku había comenzado su celo, justo debajo de él. Intento reincorporarse antes de que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, pero su lobo interior aulló y parecía desgarrar las paredes de su pecho al solo oler sus feromonas. Enterró su cabeza en el cuello del otro, y con un salto se levantó, cargando el cuerpo del menor en brazos, quien se oponía y estaba asustado del pelirrojo. Bakugou también lo notó, pues era un alfa, y comenzó a gruñir desde lo profundo de su garganta, haciendole frente a su amigo.

No pasaron más de un par de segundos cuando el olor a frambuesas y miel llenó el patio, haciendo que Aizawa gritara que se alejen. Le pidió a Uraraka que llame a All MIght para separarlos, y al director quien era un beta para que se lleve a Deku con la enfermera.

All MIght llegó lo más rápido que pudo, separando primero a Bakugou de esos dos, quien estaba siendo agarrado por los demás alfas de la clase para que no escape y vaya a buscar al omega.

Por otra parte, Kirishima seguía con Midoriya en brazos, esta vez detrás de un árbol, viendo como All MIght llegaba para rescatarlo. Una parte de él se quería alejar, pues sabía que estaba mal lo que hizo, pero es que no podía con Deku en ese estado. No tenía que mirar los pantalones de su compañero para darse cuenta de lo duro que estaba, lo cual lo hacía peor, pues él como alfa simplemente no podía dejar a un omega tirado. A este punto, Midoriya ya estaba cegado por su celo, no luchaba por escapar de Kirishima, por el contrario, estaba refregando su erección contra él y gimiendo su nombre en su oído.

Se habían comenzado a besar cuando el pelirrojo vio como All MIght estaba a menos de 10 metros, por lo que paró y comenzó a morder su cuello, en muestra de posesividad. De la nada, todo se tornó negro, había sido noqueado por la heroína Midnight. Ahora el problema sería como separar a Deku del pelirrojo, pues ya habían comenzado algo. Antes de tratar de hacer algo, llegó la enfermera con una camilla y un sedante en mano, que fácilmente pudo inyectarle al de pelo verde y transportarlo a su recamara, mientras los otros dos super héroes se ocuparían de Eijiro.


End file.
